Scooby Doo All Star Laff-a-Lympics: Choosing Teammates
by LiamFitz20
Summary: Here's a Deleted Scene I made up When the Laff-a-Lympics came on TV. It's about Scooby-Doo, Yogi Bear and other Cartoon Characters Coming Together. Enjoy
Scooby-Doo, Scooby-Dum and Shaggy were on their way to an important meeting with some of Scooby's other Cartoon Friends like Captain Caveman, Yogi Bear, Blue Falco, Dynomutt, Speed Buggy and Hong Kong Phooey. They wondered what the meeting was about.

 **Shaggy:** Boy I can't wait to meet our old friends we met before Right Scoob ?

 **Scooby-Doo:** Reah RI'm Excited, You Excited Dum ?

 **Scooby-Dum:** Sure am Scooby DUM DUM DUM DUM!

 **Shaggy:** What do you think the meeting's about ?

 **Scooby-Doo +** **Scooby-Dum:** I Don't Know

 **Shaggy:** We'll here we are, let's head inside

They arrived at the place they were told to come. Scooby gulped and started shaking because he was a-bit shy to see his old friends, Shaggy and Scooby-Dum could see that they're friend was shy.

 **Shaggy: (Puts an arm around his Best Friend)** Don't be shy Scooby, your friends will be very excited to see you, They love you as much as we do

 **Scooby-Doo:** Really ?

 **Scooby-Dum: (Puts a Paw on his Cousin's Shoulder)** They sure will Scooby DUM DUM DUM DUM!

 **Scooby-Doo:** Ranks Guys, I'll feel better now.

 **Shaggy +** **Scooby-Dum:** Your Welcome Scooby.

All 3 friends Laughed and went inside the building, when they entered the building, they saw lots of characters they had seen before, then everyone turned and saw Scooby, Shaggy and Scooby-Dum.

 **Teen Angels: (Screams)** IT'S SCOOBY-DOO

 **Captain Caveman:** SCOOBY-DOO

 **Dynomutt:** SCOOBY OLD FRIEND

 **Speed Buggy: (Splutters)** SCOOBY!

Everyone runs over to Scooby and start giving him Hugs and Kisses. Shaggy and Scooby-Dum laugh at their friend getting hugged and Kissed.

 **Taffy: (Kisses Scooby's Cheek)** Zowie, He's so CUTE

 **Brenda:** **(Kisses Scooby's other Cheek)** Adorable

 **Dee-Dee Skyes: (Kisses Scooby's Nose)** Loveable

 **Scooby-Doo: (Blushes)** RAWWW!

 **Teen Angels: (Hug Scooby)** It's Amazing to meet you

 **Captain Caveman:** Great to See you Scooby-Doo **(Pats his Back)**

 **Scooby-Doo:** You too Captain Caveman **(High-Pawed Him)**

 **Speed Buggy: (Splutters)** Great to see you again Scooby-Doo **(Licks Scooby's Cheek)**

 **Scooby-Doo:** SPEED BUGGY! **(Pats his Headlight)** Long time no see

 **Dynomutt:** Hi Scooby-Doo

 **Scooby-Doo:** Dynomutt! **(Does their Secret Handshake)** Good to see you again

 **Tinker: (Walks over to Shaggy):** Hey Shaggy, long time no-see

 **Shaggy:** **(Puts an arm around Tinker)** Hey there Tinker, how's things

 **Tinker:** Great, Speed Buggy and I Have been do great, how's ghost-catching for you and Scooby ?

 **Shaggy:** Scary as Usual.

 **Snagglepuss:** Attention Everyone, thanks for coming to this meeting me and Mildew organised

 **Mildew:** That's right Snagglepuss, we've called you all here because we've have a special announcement for you all.

 **Everyone:** What is it ?

 **Snagglepuss:** Here's the announcement, you've all been chosen to take park in the Laff-a-lympics.

 **Everyone:** YAY!

 **Shaggy:** Did you heard that Scoob ? The Laff-a-lympics.

 **Scooby-Doo:** Reah, RI'm Excited

 **Scooby-Dum:** Me Too DUM DUM DUM DUM!

 **Yogi Bear:** This is exciting, eh Boo-Boo and Cindy

 **Boo-Boo:** It sure is Yogi

 **Cindy Bear:** You bet Yogi Dear **(Kisses Yogi's Cheek)**

 **Huckleberry Hound:** I'm Looking Forward to this, this is going to be fun.

 **Doggie Daddy:** This is an Amazing announcement eh son ?

 **Augie** **Doggie:** It sure is Daddy.

 **Mildew:** So here's what's going to happen, We're going to split all you all into 3 different teams, go to 2 different places around the world for the next few weeks, and do different sports and challenges, and whoever's team gets the most points will get gold medals for each member.

 **Snagglepuss:** Right you are Mildew, Also we have 3 special coaches that will be coming with us. Please welcome Jabberjaw, Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble.

 **Everyone:** **(Applause)**

 **Fred Flintstone:** Thanks Guys, and greetings everybody, Me Barney and Jabberjaw will be your coaches for the next few weeks and we're happy to be here right fellows ?

 **Barney Rubble:** You betcha Fred, I'm glad we were choosing as coaches for theLaff-a-Lympics

 **Jabberjaw:** Definitely now I can get more respect, Nuck Nuck Nuck Nuck.

 **Snagglepuss:** So now, we're going to choose the 3 team Captain for the Lympics,

 **Mildew:** Right Snagglepuss, Our 3 Team Captains for the Laff-a-Lympics are Mumbly, Yogi Bear and Scooby-Doo

 **Everyone:** **(Applause)**

Everybody shook Scooby Yogi and Mulmbly's Hands and congratulated their 3 friends for being chosen as the Team Captain's, and the 3 Captain's walked onto the stage. Snagglepuss and Mildew shook hands with the 3 Captains.

 **Mildew:** Scooby-Doo, Mumbly and Yogi Bear, we have chosen you 3 to be the captains of the teams in the Laff-a-Lympics, now you may choose who you want to be on each of your teams. But it looks like Mumbly has chosen his teammates already.

Everyone looked at Mumbly's team, Mumbly's teammates look very mischief and look very tricky. Scooby and Yogi didn't like the look of them. The Characters Mumbly had chosen were:

Dread Baron

Dinky Dalton

Dirty Dalton

Dastardly Dalton

Mr Creepley

Mrs Creepley

Junior Creepley

Orful Octopus

The Great Fondoo

The Magic Rabbit

Daisy Mayhem

Sooey

A few minutes Later Scooby and Yogi choose their teammates for their Teams.

The Characters Yogi had Chosen were:

Boo-Boo Bear

Cindy Bear

Huckleberry Hound

Pixie

Dixie

Mr. Jinks

Hokey Wolf

Yakky Doodle

Quick Draw McGraw

Snooper

Bladder

Augie Doggie

Doggie Daddy

Wally Gator

Grape Ape

And The Characters Scooby had Chosen were:

Shaggy

Scooby-Dum

Dynomutt

Blue Falcon

Captain Caveman

Brenda Chance

Taffy Dare

Dee-Dee Skyes

Speed Buggy

Tinker

Babu

Hong Kong Phooey

 **Snagglepuss:** Okay Captain's you've chosen your teammates, now we need you to think of a Team Name for your Team, Take your time.

A few minutes later

 **Mildew:** Okay Team's what are your Team Name's

 **Scooby-Doo:** R'Our Team Name is Called:

 **Scooby's Team:** The Scooby Doobies

 **Yogi Bear:** Our Team Name is Called:

 **Yogi's Team:** The Yogi Yahooeys

 **Dread Baron:** And our Team Name is Called:

 **Mumbly's Team:** The Really Rottons

 **Snagglepuss:** Okay so our 3 Teams for the Laff-a-Lympics are The Scooby Doobies (Blue), The Yogi Yahooeys (Red) and The Really Rottons (Green)

 **Mildew:** Thanks for attending this meeting everyone, and we'll see you at the airport next-week for the first ever Laff-a-Lympics in The Swiss Alps and Japan, bye for now.

 **Everyone:** Bye, See you Next Week

 **Scooby-Doo:** SCOOBY-DOOBY-DOO!


End file.
